ARK - AGK
by Don Orbit
Summary: Everything would one day end. Nothing was made to be forever. That was simply how it was. And so the life of every living being would come to an end as well. Sooner or later. But was death truly the end? It wasn't for at least a cetain group of individuals. Now there was a new goal to accomplish. To survive in this strange new place. Rating will change in future chapters. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers and authors. I'm Don Orbit and I welcome you to this ARK/AGK crossover. Now this story was requested from a certain someone quite some time ago and at first I had no idea what I should write into this. However after spending hours of scientific researchs (Google, ARK Wiki), countless Let's Play videos (by youtubers like Neebs Gaming) and months of intensive thinking and Dr. Kawashima's Brain Jogging (I really suck in this game) I suddenly started to get ideas in this summer for this fanfiction.**

 **Though it isn't my first idea to make a Akame ga Kill! crossover, I think it could work out.**

 **In any case let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or ARK: Survival Evolved. All rights of both Genres belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to ARK

At first he felt nothing but himself. He didn't felt what was around him, nor did feel his own body. The only thing he registered was himself. Almost like a formless shadow without a real body. Here he floated in the darkness that surrounded him. A young man in his teens with short brown hair. He wore a beige shirt and grey pants. Short brown hair sat on top of his head. He was Tatstumi of Night Raid. Or rather that was who he had been.

Tatsumi was born in a small village in the north of the Empire. As he grew up with his two friends Isayeu and Sayo his village had to face high taxes which the village could barely cover with the little income that they had. The chief of the village had decided that the three teensagers as the village's best would travel to the capital of the Empire to make money and safe their home. Of course the three friends had no objections at this and were more than happy to help. However on their journey they got seperated and Tatsumi arrived a bit later in the Capital than the other two, however was unable to find them. As he wanted to sign for the army as a commander or even a general he was downright shut out and a short time later a busty blonde woman stole all the money the village had given him, leaving him with nothing but his sword.

He was stranded on the street as a young girl, the daughter of a noble had picked him up and let him stay ather house. However a day later the house of the noble was attacked by a group of assassins that had been a thorn in the Empire's side for long, Night Raid. In that night Tatsumi had to face the true nature of the Empire. The family that had given him shelter had done so many times with other people from the countryside and viewed them as lesser creatures. As such they took pleasure in torturing and slowly killing them for their own amusement. Tatsumi's friends had suffered the same fate. Isayeu had been infected with an incureable disease along many others as they were held in cages. Sayo had suffered even more as the young girl that brought Tatsumi to the house had tortured her until she died for the insanely stupid reason of having prettier hair as the young girl.

However instead of breaking down, Tatsumi avenged his friends by killing the girl as her parents had been killed by the assassins already. The woman that earlier had stolen his money simply took him with her and thus he became a recruit of Night Raid.

Slowly, but certainly Tatsumi became friends with the assassins and helped them to overthrow the corrupted empire. Many times he had risked his lifes along with his friends and suffered great pain, both physically and mentally, but he always overcame it. Even when the deaths of his fellows pained him to the point where others gave up, he had to move on for their sake.

In the end, he died as well after his fight with the emperor who was still a child. Makoto hadn't been the one responcible for the corruption of the empire. It had been his Prime Minister Honest, who had first killed both of Makoto's parents and then shemed behind his back and manipulated him as his advisor. The emperor's teigu, Shikoutazer, a titanic suit of robotic armor fell after the fight against Tatsumi. But as the young man saw it fall towards a group of survivors of the battle of the Capital that had cost countless innocent lifes. Acting on his ideals and beliefs Tatsumi did his best to stop the supreme teigu to crush the people as his beaten body was torn apart by the strain the battle pulled on him. Still he somehow managed to be conscious at this point. Perhaps it was his determination or just the last bits of his fading life that kept him like this. He still could see that he had managed to save the civilians as his friend Akame run up to him.

"I'm sorry... I guess... I got to go... back on my word..." Those were his last words as he was hugged by Akame and died in her arms. He still had heard her yelling and shouting at him. Her anger for breaking his word to survive this war, her sadness of losing another friend. Since then he had been like this. Without a feeling for either his surroundings nor time. He couldn't tell if it had been days or months already since he had died. The memories however kept him alive. He still saw in his head the deaths of the other members of Night Raid in front of him.

First was Bulat, the man who had been like a big brother to Tatsumi he never had and who entrusted him with his teigu Demon Armor: Incursio. He had died on a ship after being deadly wounded by his former superior Liver. Still Bulat somehow managed to encourage Tatsumi to take Incursio and defeat the last enemy on that ship. If it hadn't been Bulat that day, he wouldn't have survived for so long.

Then came Chelsea, a young woman who had always been cheerful. She got seperated from the others during a mission to kill general Esdeath's special force known as the Jaegers. After going into the capital again he found Chelsea's head put on a pike in front of everyone to inflict fear upon the people and to sufficate any kind of opposition before it could rise.

The next one had been Lubbock. Like Chelsea he had been a good friend, though he was a bit perverted. He died as he suddenly fell from the sky and was impaled by many guards of the Imperial Palace in front of Tatsumi's eyes.

Then Susanoo, a human teigu that mainly had been something like a butler to Night Raid's boss Najenda, however Susanoo was extremely rescourceful and had been a good mentor to Tatsumi. After he got captured his friends tried to break him out however on their escape Susanoo was left behind and ultimately killed by General Esdeath.

Mine died shortly after just a few minutes later. The young woman with pink hair had been deadly wounded in the escape as she killed General . Tatsumi had raced towards Night Raid's base to try and save her but in the end she died in his arms right after confessing her feelings to him.

And then he died. The memories of all the friends he had lost along the way were still haunting him and reminded him what he had failed to protect. And yet... somhow he felt glad. Not that they had died, but the fact that he had the chance to meet them and to be their friend.

Then there was suddenly something. Tatsumi felt a cool breeze washing over his body as he heard the crashing of waves against a shore. Slowly opening his eyes Tatsumi saw first everything blurry. After having his eyes closed for so long that was understandable. Slowly his eyes adjusted and he looked up to a clear blue sky. For a moment Tatsumi didn't know what to make out of this. Then he sat up.

' _What the hell?_ ' He thought as he looked down at the sand in his hands. Then he saw something. Lifting his left arm up he saw some kind of piece of metal being stuck in his arm. On instinct he panicked and immediately tried to scratch the thing out, but it was no use. The strange thing had perfectly fused with the flesh of his arm, leaving no chance to scratch it out.

"What is this thing?" He said to himself as he then looked around himself. He was at a sandy beach. It seemed to be early in the morning, judging by how low the sun hung in the air . Tatsumi sat up as he curiously looked at the environment. "This almost feels like back then when I was stranded with Esdeath..." He mumbled before a chill ran down his spine at the memories of his time together on the deserted island with the psychopathic woman. Quickly turning from one side to another he looked for any clue of the bluenette general only to find nothing but palm trees, small, brown birds and large lizard like creatures. Tatsumi sighed in relief as he couldn't find anything Esdeath related nearby as he froze. He looked again the animals. The birds were indeed brown in color, but their wings were very small and their beaks were curved in an odd way unlike that of a bird of Prey, but more like that of a parrot. As for the reptilian creatures they were huge. Legs like tree trunks supported the massive body which was balanced by a long whip-like tail and a long neck with a small head at it's end. Tatsumi had hunted Danger Beasts already when he had been in his village and later as training as he became better with Incursio, however these creatures were completely alien to him.

"Okay... just some weird danger beasts. Well nothing to..." Tatsumi stopped as he turned around and saw a massive mechanical construct floating in mid air. It shone in a bright light like a beacon. Tatsumi needed three whole seconds to voice out his thoughts. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" He shouted on top of his lungs. After that he had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down as his optimism returned. "Oh well at least Esdeath isn't here." He said. "But seriously where am I? And what is this?" Tatsumi said looking at the strange Diamond shaped object in his arm. He turned his arm to get a better look on it as he touched the middle of it. Suddenly a blue light shone from it and a Screen materialised in front of him.

"Whoa what the hell?" Tatsumi said as he looked at the screen. There was an image of himself with 'Tatsumi-Lvl 1' written on top of it. On the left was a space with many square Areas beneath the letters 'Inventory Items'. There were also other fields with 'Drop Item', 'Use Item', 'Drop All Items' and 'Repair Item'. On the right stood 'Equiped Items' 'Tribe Manager' and 'Survivor Profile' as well as 'Character Stats' like Weight, Health, Stamina and others. There were also a clock and a region written on it.

However Tatsumi noticed in his inventory a symbol of a letter, which he pressed on wit his finger. With a light the sheet of paper materialised in his free right Hand. Shaking the startling Feeling off he began to read.

"Dear Tastumi,  
reading this letter means that you actually found out how to use your implant. Congratulations for that boy. Most other people would have tried to get it out of their arm by any means. And I mean really any means. If you are wondering right now where you are and why you are here, I shall give you a shortened version. A certain being that exists outside of your universe has taken interest in you and your deeds during the rebellion. You are indeed dead or rather were, because you are now reincarnated with everything you had back in your final moments here.  
The rules are simple here. You have to survive and can use whatever you want to do that. And you probably have to do that if you don't want to waste your second chance in life.

With introductions out of the way I welcome you on ARK.

Good luck, Z."

Tatsumi looked confused at the letter as he tried to make sense of what he just read. He didn't knew what to thnk in this very moment nor did he knew who Z was, but one Thing was clear. He was in serious rouble. But before he could examine his situation any further, the sound of footsteps close by tore him out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw a large bipedal reptile with feathers growing on it's head and arms. Powerful hindlegs held the creature in an upright position as one of the toes held a claw bigger than the others. Though it's jaws were closed the tips of sharp teeth were still visible for the assassin and given how long and sharp the claws on toes and fingers looked it was definitely a predator. Tatsumi had encountered similiar looking danger beasts and given his experiences with those he had a feling that this creature wasn't very friendly. Instinclty he reached for Incursio's key... only to find out that it wasn't at his back like it usually did.

"What? Are you kidding me? I'm pretty sure I had Incursio with me." Tatsumi exclaimed as the large reptile let out a hiss as it walked closer to Tatsumi, barring it's clawed hands. Seeing that he had no weapons nor a place to hide right now Tatsumi did the only reasonable thing in this moment. He ran away, but that only managed to awaken the creature's hunting instincts as it roared loudly and gave Tatsumi chase. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE!" Tatsumi shouted on top of his lungs as he tried to outrun the predator behind him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

A young woman laid on the ground close by to a shore as well, but a bit more hidden in the jungle behind it. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with a red tie around her neck, a red arm guard not much unlike that of a samurai and a black skirt while also wearing black shoes. On her hip were two swords. One was a long sheated katana with a red handle. The other was a steel grey shortsword with a red circular gem at the handle with a black cross on it.

The air was warm and moist, making it somewhat uncomfortable to sleep as the woman opened her red eyes and looked up, For a Moment she just looked up the clear blue sky as her mind tried to make sense of what had happened before. Her memories about how she got here and her last activities were Kind of blurry at the moment, but that was probably only because she had slept for who knew how long. She was Akame of Night Raid, one of the best if not the best assassin of the revolutionary army during the civil war. And together with her boss Najenda she was one of Night Raid's surviving members. Akame decided to sit up and look around.

"Where am I?" She asked quitely as she didn't recognized the landscape around her. Immediately she checked herself as she found everything in place. Which was Kind of strange since she remembered to be on the run after she took the blame for all of Night Raid's crimes during the civil war, forcing her to leave the newformed empire. She even had her teigu Murasame and the key of the teigu Incursio with her.

A look on the steel gray sword and it's chain gave her a feeling of sadness and guilt. After all it's former user had died right in her arms. Forcing down the Feeling before she could shed tears she looked around the area as her eyes fell on her left arm. A diamond shaped metallic Thing had imbed itself in it. Immediately Akame tried to get it out, but something in the back of her mind told her to stop. Also she had realized that the thing, whatever it was, was completely fused with her flesh. To get it out would mean to cut it out and in the worst case to chop her own hand off. Giving the device one last not-trusting look, she started walking.

Then her eyes saw something not far from her location. She couldn't out a finger on it, but it looked familiar to her. A single bit of dark grey clothes that peered through the leaves of the vegetation around her. Instinctly grabbing Murasame's handle Akame walked Forward as she came towards the treeline. When her eyes saw the object that got her attention she froze immediately.

Not even 10 meters from where she stood laid another girl on the ground not far from the shore. Wearing a black school girl uniform with a red tie, a black skirt and having a sheated katana laying next to her body she simply laid there and seemed to sleep. The hair was raven black and arranged in twin tails at the back. Akame knew her better than anyone else. And she remembered to have killed her. Her own little sister Kurome.

"Kurome..." Akame mumbled as she immediately ran to her. They might have been enemies in the civil war, but both loved each other like only they could. Quickly Akame put a hand on Kurome's neck to check her pulse. She felt a steady, slow and healthy heart beat. In this moment Akame couldn't help but smile as her eyes started to tear up. She didn't notice that her tears fell on Kurome's clothes, damping the fabric with tears as a groan came from the younger sibling. Opening her gray eyes she looked up to her crying and smiling big sister.

"Onee...chan..." Kurome said as she suddenly was pulled into a tight embrace by her sister, who buried her head in her shoulder.

"Kurome!" Akame cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" She kept crying. Kurome was a bit dazed from her sleep and had to take a Moment to regain her consciousness, but she knew what Akame meant. She remembered her death very good. However right now that didn't mattered at all. Here she was with her sister again, wherever here was. She did not care. She only cared for her sister that was crying on her shoulder. Kurome returned the hug and started to cry on her sister's shoulder as well, rambling apologies to her sister as well.

After a while both girls had calmed down as they simply sat down in the sand with their foreheads against each other.

 ***GGGGGRRRROOOOAAAARRRR***

This very touching Moment, however, was interupted by nothing else, but their stomachs, which grumbled in such a volume it resembled the battlecries of two fierce danger beasts, ready to tear eachother's throats out. Pulling away from one another and blushing in embarrassment they got up.

"We should look for something to eat soon and probably some shelter for the night." Akame said, trying to not look at Kurome.

"And wood for something to eat." Kurome added with a deadpan voice.

 ***GROOAARR***

Kurome's statement only made her own stomach grumble in agreement. Akame smiled at her sister as she ruffled her hair. The younger sister leaned into her Hand like a cat.

"Yeah that too." Akame said. Just as if whatever deity had heard their unspoken prayer suddenly something emerged from the treeline. Both Girls found themselves looking at a creature that they had never seen before. It looked like a rhino without horns, but long and thick legs and a thick long neck. It chew on a branch in it's mouth as it walked on the beach. Then however it stopped and looked at the two girls. The way they were looking at it made it feel very uncomfortable as it took a step backwards. It felt threatened by the two humans that were just larger than it's feet.

Both kept looking at the creature with their trademark stoic expression on their faces as suddenly both started to drool through their closed mouths. It might be comical to watch for humans, but it was a clear sign for any potential prey animal to flee immediately. They reached for their swords, which caused them to release even more bloodlust. The animal sensed this and bolted away as fast as it heavy body could carry it. Apparantly it wasn't that fast. In that moment both of them voiced out their thoughts in the same deadpan tone.

""Meat."" They said in unison as they gave the larger mammal chase with deadly intent.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"Take this you shitty lizard!" A high pitched voice said as a loud explosion tore through the air. The scource of the sound was found rather quickly in this area which was a swamp. In the green of the plants and water the bright pink color of a short girl's clothes were rather obvious. She wore a skirt and shirt while her bright pink hair was tied in Long twin tails at the sides of her head. However, despite her rather childish attire and stature she held an item in her hand that wasn't fitting at all into the color scheme. A large metallic, futuristic-looking rifle, which emitted smoke from the barrel. The pink eyes of the girl looked at the now headless corpse of repitle that seemed to be a crocodile, but had much longer legs and purplish scales.

"Tsk, don't need to deal with that now." She said as she suddenly noticed that her foot was rather cold. Looking down she saw how she had accidentaly stepped into the murky water of the wamp, making her quickly withdraw her foot with an irked expression on her face. She had woken up about an hour now and also found herself in a very unfamiliar location. In her case even all alone safe for the implant on her right arm, her teigu Pumpkin (which was weird enough since she remembered it to be destroyed) and a letter like Tatsumi had receved it. Quickly regaining her composition she had set out to somehow leave this place behind.

However that was easier said than done. The swamp seemed to be endless. Left and right came insects like mosquitos to bite her and in the water she had already seen giant leeches as big as her own forearms, which was one reason why she tried to avoid the water. Not to mention the other creatures she had seen so far in this swamp. Giant dragonflies flew over her head, while strange amphibians with triangular heads crawled out the water from time to time to avoid something with many jagged fins on the back.

She could only guess as she was walking around looking for a way out of this green hellhole. Then there was the loud ripping sound of flesh being torn apart. The girl turned her head as she spotted the corpse of an elephant-like creature, which was barely bigger than a pig. Over this corpse loomed another reptilian creature with a large sail on it's back as it's head was currently sticking in the corpses open ribcage. It tore the head out as it revealed a lizard like head with big fangs and a big chunk of meat in it. Swallowing the meat whole it then set it's eyes on the girl and gave a warning hiss at her.

"Don't worry Mine. Just walk away." Mine said to herself as she walked in a wide arc around the creature, never turning her back to the animal as it followed with it's eyes and head the pinkette's movements. Sure she could use Pumpkin, but overusing a teigu even if you could wield it was taking a toll on the body, something that in this hostile area was like inviting death. Just as it seemed to be fine another creature butted in. From behind a large snake with frills around it's head hissed loudly at Mine, before lunging at her, only for her to dodge. However in the moment she had jumped backwards into the water. "Oh come on!" Mine groaned as she looked at her stained clothes. However her concern should swiftly direct itself from the state of her clothes to the large serpent which slid into the water and moved towards her. Mine quickly ran to the shore, the water slowled her down in her run.

The snake now was in reach and lunged at the girl. But when it's sharp needle like teeth were supposed to tear into the pinkette's flesh a large pair of jaws closed around it's Body instead. Mine, now being back on land, looked back at the loud splashing. A giant green crocodile, even bigger than the one from earlier bit down the snake which in return coiled it's body around the crocodile, trying to crush the crocodile.

"This place is so messed up." Mine said to herself as she ran through the swamp, trying to find a way out of the nightmare she had woken up to.

* * *

 **And that was it folks. Thanks for reading this very first chapter of this story. Please give me your opinion in the Reviews or PM me to tell me how I can make this story better.**

 **Now for some potential open questions.**

 **1\. This fanfic takes place in the animeverse of Akame ga Kill! after the series' events. The manga ending of the series was awesome and I simply don't think it would be suitable in any way for this fanfic. Don't get me wrong I also liked the ending of the anime, but it was simply so sad to see all the characters you have grown to like to die one after another and hope until the end that at least the result would be worth the prize.**

 **2\. Obviously not every main character of Akame ga Kill! will be present in this fanfic. At first I had thought to put every member of the Jaegers and Night Raid into the ARK Project, but then I remembered unforgetable people like Bulat, Dr. Stylish and Bols. And I thought to myself 'What am I going to do with you. So I had to throw the idea of using everyone in this fanfic out of the window.**

 **3\. No I haven't played ARK myself. Yes I can hear you already mentally or openly yelling "Sacriledge!", but ARK is a relatively new game and still costs around 60 bucks where I live. Also my computer is not the newest one and it already couldn't deal the graphics of Evolve: Stage 2 so I don't really can play new games unless I buy a new computer. Not to mention that my time is mainly focused on studies so even if I had the required computer systems I wouldn't be able to play at all.**

 **4\. The pairings in this fanfic are decided already. The only Thing that could still Change them would be if I had to add another character in this Story. What I'm reveal now is just this. One of the pairings is TatsumixHarem. (Inception Noise)**

 **5\. Right now my Laptop somehow seems to hate me and makes trouble editing the documents in the doc manager. Tried 4 times to edit the new chapter for Nosferatu of Extinction and it crashed everytime I was writing in the process. And it were like 1000 words or so. (T-T) Half an hour...for nothing. I really wanted to upload it today. (T-T)**

 **6\. Critism, ideas and suggestions are always appreciated. So do not hold yourself back.**

 **7\. This is might be the first requested Story that I write, but that doesn't mean you don't have to like it or that I only write this to make that one person happy.**

 **8\. The question if I would put danger beasts into the ARK is not answered yet. Personally I really liked the design of some danger beasts like for example the Earth Dragon. So if you want them in this story or not is up to you.**

 **9\. There will be blood. Not just that of the creatures of ARK and not just that of the boss creatures. So I hope that will get your interest a little bit higher since early game of ARK is like all games at first. Gathering rescources, trying to not get killed and making progress at a snail's pace. Or in my case, dying over and over and over and over again until somehow managing to not get killed by the weakest opponent in the entire game. (I'm not really talented in survival games)**

 **10\. I'll try to keep make funny scenes in this story to lighten up the mood from time to time, but it will be serious for the most time as survival is not a walk through a park.**

 **?: So then seems like everything went according to the plan.**

 **Don Orbit: Yes, so far. But not all pieces have entered the field yet, Z. Speaking of which, did you put them on the field I told you to?**

 **Z: Of course. But seriously do I really have to use this stupid nickname?**

 **Don Orbit: Nope, but it makes things more interesting. Alright then boys and girls, I'll be off then. Until we see each other again. Oh and happy Halloween.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone Don Orbit is back with another chapter of this ARK - AGK crossover. I've been thinking of a better title for this story, but I'll put it on a poll together with another topic that you will find at the end of the chapter.**

 **Also sorry for not updating sooner. I'm really getting into trouble with buying christmas presents AND my universtity stuff now.  
**

 **Anyway, with introductions out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

Chapter 2: All beginning is difficult, especially surviving

When Lubbock woke up he found himself laying down an hot sandy ground. He picked himself up to look at an unfamilliar scenery. It looked like a very aride area. Mostly short vegetation grew on the sandy floor and the air was extremely hot and dry. The surroundings looked very rocky. The green-haired boy didn't understand how he got here in the first place. The last thing he remembered was his fight against that white haired man Syura in the imperial palace when he used that guy's teigu to get back to the capital. In that moment his teigu Cross Tail had been used up and he ended up being impaled on spears on the ground.

' _That's right. I died back then. But how am I here then? Shouldn't I be in some kind of afterlife with the others? Or at least being reborn on the chest of a big breasted woman?_ ' Lubbock asked himself as he looked at his hands to find his gloves there, however instead of being empty like they had been after his last fight, the theat was now full again. "What the hell?" He said when he examined his hands and the container of for the thread. It was perfectly fine.

However he then suddenly heard a buzzing sound. Turning his head to the noise he came face to face with what looked like a couple of giant ants, flying towards him with clear murderous intent as they snapped their sharp mandibles at him.

"You want some, huh? Bring it!" Lubbock said as he activated the teigu. The familiar sound of the threats being shot through his fingers as they soared through the air towards the insects. The flying arthropods were caught by the threats, before Lubbock clenched his hand, making the sharp wire cut the bugs into pieces. Green blood splattered on the sandy ground below with chunks of flesh.

However the death of these insects hasn't gone unnoticed as suddenly an army of ants appeared behind the rocks. Some crawled on the ground as they had no wings, while the others buzzed loudly through the air. Lubbock looked at the sudden appearance of the insect army with a blank face.

"On second thought that doesn't seem to have been a good idea." Lubbock said as he bolted off screaming as the ants followed him. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" The other animals in the plain looked at the human for a moment before returning to their normal activities.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tatsumi_

Tatsumi had been running for about 10 minutes straight or so, but the creature at his heels proved to be presistent. And to have friends as now an entire pack chased after the brunnete boy. Tatsumi then jumped into the deep water out of instinct. The assassin submerged in the clear blue water before he swam a bit further out and resurfaced just as he saw that the creatures had stopped from the deep water.

"I see. They cannot swim very good." Tatsumi thought loud as he sighed in relief. However that relief was short lived as he turned around and saw several triangular shaped dorsal fins cutting through the water, coming towards him. Putting his head under water Tatsumi came face to face with a group of massive sharks. Each of them seemed to be as long as a danger beast and each had a pair of jaws filled with dozens of sharp teeth. Tatsumi immediately swam towards the shore, but a hiss by the reptiles made it clear that he wouldn't be save there as well. However when he reached the shallow water, he suddenly heard something familiar.

"GRAND FALL!" With that something navy blue made impact on the reptiles that had chased Tatsumi to this point. Blood and chunks of flesh were sent flying at this, crashing into the sand and the water, where the sharks went into their blood frenzy. Tatsumi put his arms down as he saw a blue futuristic set of armor standing where the now mutilated corpses of the creatures laid. At this point Tatsumi's heart jumped in joy as he climbed out the water.

"WAVE!" He called, making the armored man turn as the armor vanished in a flash of light. Revealed was a Boy of Tatsumi's height and age. He had dark blue hair and eyes while wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt and gray pants. When he looked at Tatsumi his face adopted into an expression of shock.

"TATSUMI?!" He shouted suprised, before a smile came on his face. Both Boys walked towards one another as they shook hands. "It's good to see you again. But how?" Wave said.

"I don't know. I suddenly woke up in this place and found myself chased by those things." Tatsumi said pointing at the remains of the creatures. "What about you? How long have you been here? What happened? How are you here?" Tatsumi asked, before Wave stopped him.

"In all honesty I just woke up about a few minutes ago. I saw this weird thing in my arm and found Grand Chariot laying next to me. I used it to see if I can find any familiar landmarks, when I saw you. I have no idea where we are or why." Wave said. Tatsumi's face dropped a Little, but not too much.

"Well at least it's good to have one familiar face around, though it's Kind of weird that you have your teigu with you while Incursio isn't here." Tatsumi said crossing his arms.

"Yeah..." Wave said. "Do you got any idea where we are?" The brunette shook his head.

"No clue. All I found in my inventory was this letter." Tatsumi said Holding up the slightly wet Piece of paper. Wave grabbed it and read it, before returning it to Tatsumi.

"This is so strange." Wave commented while the other Boy nodded in Agreement. Then the rustling Sound of leaves made both Boys jump as they looked at the bushes when some Kind of creature emerged from it. It was like a large lizard Walking on four legs like a cow, while munching on leaves. Both Boys immediately calmed down.

"So we both have these implant things huh?" Tatsumi said as he opened the interface, making Wave gape at it with his mouth dropped.

"Whoa what's that?" he asked. Tastumi shrugged as he gave him an unknowing look.

"I guess it's some kind of file. It's just...weird that it has also informations about me." Tatsumi said as he pressed a field that read 'Craftables' as he saw another window pop up. It showed him pictures of tools, though most of them were blacked out. "What the..." Tatsumi said as he looked at it. He pressed his finger against a window that showed a pickaxe as another window popped up. It said Stone Pick and a list of materials.

"What's that?" Wave asked as he examined his own inventory.

"Stone Pick. Requiers 1x Stone, 1x Wood and 10x Thatch." Tatsumi read loud. "Any idea what that means?" He asked. Wave put a Hand on his chin as he thought about it.

"I'd say that those are indregients to make one. Though I got no idea how to make pickaxe." He admitted. Tatsumi nodded at this as he saw a rather large Stone lying not far from him. When he had no weapon he at least needed some kind of defense and this fist sized stone was not the worst choice of a provisional weapon. However it would be apain to carry it all the time with one hand which was less handy than a sword and sheath. In that Moment he thought about some way to put the rock somewhere to prevent that from happening as it suddenly disappeared.

"What?!" Tatsumi and Wave called out as Tatsumi looked around, but the stone was gone. Then he recalled that he had his letter in his inventory. He opened the menu and indeed found now the Stone within it. The two Boys looked at one another for a moment.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Wave asked. Tatsumi nodded. "Damn these implants are just incredibly Handy. I wonder who made These things. Imagine if we had those back in the empire." Wave said.

"Whoever made These things knew what they were doing. It's too bad that These things have no Manual or something." Tatsumi said. "But first I think we should look around for something to eat since we are clearly far away from the next town." He said.

"Well wherever here is. Also while I have Grand Chariot you have no weapon at all." Wave pointed out. He then took Grand Chariot's key and walked to a nearby Palm tree. He swung his blade once against the trunk as it was cut through like paper. However instead of just falling over it started to disintegrate just a Moment before it could fall over. "Now that's strange." He said as he checked his inventory to find it now stored a few Units of Wood and thatch. "Hey Tatsumi! I guess we can just harvest some of These trees for resources." He said.

"Really?" Tatsumi asked. Wave nodded and cut another palm tree down. Then Wave made the wood and thatch appear. "What are you doing?" The brunette asked.

"Well you said you need those to make that pickaxe. I guess when you put it in your implant it will do something when you have enough of it." Wave said. Tatsumi made and "Oh" face as realization hit him. He took the resources from Wave like the did take the Stone, before opening his inventory. And indeed there was something new. He pressed the now glowing symbol of the stone pick as another window popped up with craft. Tatsumi nodded to himself and pressed it. The symbols of the resources went dark as a countdown appeared on Tatsumi's window. It counted for 5 seconds before it vanished and a stone pickaxe appeared in it. Also his EXP had increased by 0.8. Tatsumi put the tool out and it appeared in his Hand. Running his Hand over the smooth surface of the Wood and the thatch fibers he looked at Wave, bowing his head slightly.

"Thanks Wave. I owe you one." He said. Wave just smiled.

"Nah. It's okay. I was also curious what would happen. I mean who knows what could have gone wrong in this weird place." Wave said.

"You would just have sacrifised me!" Tatsumi yelled at Wave as he pointed the new tool at the bluenette Boy. After a Moment of silence both of them broke out into laughter at the absurdity of the whole Situation. When they calmed down Tatsumi spoke up. "Anyway, I think we should get moving. Maybe we find something when we explore this place that gives us some evidence about what this place is or how we get back." Wave nodded at this as they walked into the jungle that was growing next to the beach.

"You know what I wonder? Since we both are here, who else do you think might be here?" Wave asked. Tatsumi looked surprised at Wave as he actually thought very concentrated about it. The possibility of the other Jaegers or even Night Raid being here was actually something that was possible if both Tatsumi and Wave were here. The thought of the members of Night Raid made him smile for a moment as he thought back to all the friends he had made among them. However when he thought of the Jaegers he remember Doctor Stylish and even worse Esdeath.

"Let's hope it isn't Esdeath. I don't Need to be reminded of that time." Tatsumi said as Wave went stiff at this Name.

"Don't even suggest that! Do you have any idea what I've been through because of you?" He yelled at Tatsumi.

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi said startled.

"Let's just say that Esdeath's subrodinates are not save from her punishing methods." Wave said as he recalled how Esdeath had ordered Kurome to drop plates of concrete on the tied up boy. He swore his waist and legs were fractured that day. A Phantom pain shot through Tatsumi's body at this, sending a shiver down his spine, before he recalled himseld being beaten up by Najenda for assuming her being older than she was.

"I can relate to that feeling." Tatsumi said. "I once got stranded with her on a deserted island like this one with her and had to endure her." He said. Wave looked at Tatsumi for a moment with a blank face as his brain tried to stick together what he had just heard. Once the picture in his mind was somehow complete he remembered how Esdeath had been with Tatsumi. He put a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Sorry man." He said.

"Don't worry about it. Just...don't bring it up. It's bad enough that this place is a bit like where we had been." Tatsumi said. Wave nodded as both Boys then continued walking through the jungle on their journey.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Akame and Kurome_

At another location of the Island the two sisters Akame and Kurome had killed the large creature with Murasame and Yatsufusa. Both got the strange message to have reached some level, but both of them couldn't care less as they saw the massive pile of flesh, blood and bones. Akame had gone to get wood for the fire as Kurome sat on top of the carcass and watched out for any predator to try and take their kill. There were some larger frog like creatures and some pterodacytl like reptiles soaring in the sky, but nothing to worry about yet.

That was when she suddenly noticed movement at the side of the large carcass. She shifted over to look at a group of large reptilian creatures that grew feathers on their bodies and large claws on hands and feet. They had started to tear open the skin of the carcass and ate from the carcass. Without a word Kurome took and jumped down. Too late the creatures noticed the falling human girl as the katana cut their throats open, leaving them to a slow and painful death. When the last of them stopped moving Kurome looked at the creatures as she started to drool again.

Then she heard a sound from behind her as she Held her weapon ready to defend herself, before she got out the fighting stance. "Onee-san." Kurome said as she looked at her sister who had come back with a lot of wood and small stones to make a campfire. She looked for a moment at the dead reptiles before ignoring them.

About 20 minutes later the large mammal was cooking over the camp fire with it's body cut into pieces and impaled on a long and thick branch. The two sisters dug into the cooked meat like ferocious predators as the large bones of the creature laid discarded on a pile next to the campfire. Neither of them had to say anything as it was kind of hard to speak with the mouth full of meat. During this time the fire and smell of cooked meat had drawn the attention of a group of smaller predators to the girls.

They were reptiles, but their bodies wer covered in light gray feathers while different colored scales peered through the feathers. With their sharp teeth and claws and large eyes that held a glint of intelegience in them it was clear for them that the creatures were dangerous, but right now they were just observing the two Girls. Both girls were actually thinking that they could grill These creatures as well as they hissed at Akame, who blankly looked at the creature with a Piece of meat in her mouth. Then they went into attack as they tried to overwhelm the assassin with the size of the pack. Akame however had hunted danger beasts before that were faster and deadlier than These as she simply took Murasame and slashed each of the creatures into pieces. When one ran pass her towards Kurome she lost concentration for a moment, which a few of the predators used to bit her in the legs and ankles.

Akame winced at this before slashing it's head off and doing the same with the others as well. Kurome meanwhile simply killed the Little critter with her own teigu as the two were now surrounded by corpses. Akame looked at Kurome and opened her mouth to ask if she was alright, but then she suddenly lost consciousness. The last thing she heard was her sister panicking and calling out for her.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Tatsumi and Wave had traveled a few kilometers now as the sun now hung high in the sky. The two boys did their best to gather rescources and avoid the unwanted attention of dangerous animals. After all the usage of a teigu, even when being synchronised with it was quite straining for the user's body. Tatsumi had made a second pickaxe for Wave as well so he wouldn't have to use Grand Chariot to often.

Something that the two boys also noticed was that they could 'level up' and thus unlock new recipes for tools that they could craft with the rescources that they could find. However it was clear that given the number of so called engrams and their current situation they couldn't craft everything and thus should try to learn different recipes.

"Alright. This looks like a good place." Tatsumi said as he had found a rather quite and isolated clearing in the jungle. It didn't look like there were any predators near and the area was good to be observed as it was rather open. Wave looked around as he was a bit more inexperienced than Tatsumi. Because Tatsumi had grown up in a cold climate and used to hunt more terrestric monsters than Wave he knew how to make a fire, hunt prey and several other things, that were necesarry in order to survive in such an unforgiving environment. Wave however was no stranger to survival tactics, though they were more suitable for islands and the ocean like how to catch fish and how to signal a ship that you are nearby, when you strand somewhere.

"Are you sure about this Tatsumi? It looks like we are a free meal if we put it here." Wave said. He was talking of course about a shelter that Tatsumi wanted to built before it became night.

"Yup. Look, we are quite close to the jungle, we can observe the surroundings pretty good and we are not that far from the beach. If we want to survive we will need a shelter. And the beach doesn't seem to be a good place for that." Tatsumi said. Wave sighed at this.

"I know, but isn't it a bit too early to decide this?" Asked the bluenette boy. Tatsumi thought about it.

"Maybe you are right. We should scout the area more than we already did, but I don't want you to strain yourself with Grand Chariot too much." Tatsumi said. The two of them had run into rather unpleasant company lately in form of larger unfriendly animals than the lizard earlier, however they were able to get away with only some bruises and scratches.

"Thanks for your concern Tatsumi, but I really think I can handle this." Wave said. "After all I grew up on the coast and I know how to survive on islands."

'I doubt that an island was that big.' Tatsumi sweatdropped at this. Then a shuffling of leaves not far from them made both boys jump into attack mode. They held up their weapons as suddenly a creature jumped out the woods. It was a small reptile about the same height as a chicken. It had a few feathers on top of it's head and a lime green scaled body. It looked at both boys with curiosity as they had relaxed. It walked closer to them as it started to inspect them. "Just a small one. This island really gives me the creeps sometimes." Tatsumi sighed.

"Yeah. Hey there little buddy." Wave said as he put Grand Chariot away and held his hand out to the reptile like it was a dog. The creature sniffed on it. "See completely harmle- AGH!" Wave shouted at the creature suddenly lunged at his hand, clawing and biting it. "Let go!" Wave said as he waved his arm around (pun not intended) and threw the creature off him. Hissing in pain he looked at his now bleeding hand.

"You okay Wave?" Tatsumi asked as he stood between the creature and Wave. The reptile licked the blood off it's lips as it looked again like the innocence in person.

"I'm fine. The little thing just got me off guard. Damn the small ones are as viscious as the big ones, but luckily it is just one." He said. Then another of the reptiles kind jumped out the vegetation. "Alright two of them." And then came more reptiles. More and more until it were more than 20. Tatsumi looked with a deadpan at Wave.

"You really had to push it didn't you?" He asked.

"Shut up! It's not my fault!" Wave shouted back. "What now?"

"What else?" Tatsumi said as both boys ran with full speed. "RUN!" The group of smaller predators followed the two humans like a pack of hungry wolves as they didn't stopped even when they left the jungle. Instead they simply chased the boys along the beach.

"Why won't they give up already?!" Wave shouted to Tatsumi.

"How am I supposed to know that?!" Tatsumi shouted back. Then a loud roar got the Attention of both Boys as the smaller predators stopped dead in their tracks and reared their heads up, listening carefully to their surroundings. For a Moment there was silence. Then some Thing big began to Approach the beach. Each step made the sandy ground vibrate and the small creatures that had chased Tatsumi and Wave began to run away. Both Boys took several steps backwards as well as they didn't knew what was going to happen.

A large horned creature suddenly broke out the jungle. It's head had a large crest like a shield and on the face were three large horns as well as along the crest. However many of them were chipped and the creature bleeded heavily. By the size of the animal both Boys knew that whatever had inflicted These wounds was dangerous. The creature then began to sprint along the beach as it ran into the south towards the strange Floating construct that hung in the air.

And then a huge pair of jaws closed around the creature's back, making it scream in pain. The jaws belonged to a creature that towered over an earth dragon and was more bulky than one. Large and powerful hindlegs and a long, thick tail balanced the creature's large head. The forelimbs were rather small and weak, but it didn't seem to need them right now as it broke the horned reptile's back with a loud crack. It took a large bite out of the dying animal as it lifed it's blood smeared snout from the carcass and looked around. The red eyes of the creature gazed over the beach while the fresh blood ran down it's gray scales. Sniffing loudly it turned it's head curiously towards the beach, but then dismissed the matter as it returned to eat the large carcass.

Meanwhile Wave and Tatsumi hid behind a tree and tried their best to sneak away as quite as possible. Their hearts beat with about 100mph amd almost leaped out their chests as they tried to calm down. The appearance of the large reptile had inflicted primal fear into them as they both immediately hid after it had burst out the tree line. Now they were sneaking into the north of the jungle.

"What now?" Wave asked.

"We better find a place without too many predators, but time is running out." Tatsumi said as he looked at the sun that was slowly lowering towards the west.

After a while they found a rather calm place and Tatsumi began to craft. During that time Wave kept an eye open for any Kind of creature that could attack. After a few minutes the crafting was done.

"Alright Wave. Let's see if I can figure this out." Tatsumi said. He selected the thatch foundations and wanted to place them somewhere, however instead of appearing a green outline appeared in front of him. "Hu? What's this?" Tatsumi said loud.

"What's what?" Wave asked confused. Tatsumi looked at his friend confused.

"Wait you are not seeing it?" He asked.

"Seeing what exactly?" The bluenette asked. Tatsumi shook his head and placed the foundation on the ground. wave almost jumped at the sudden appearance of the foundation. "You know, no matter how many times I see this it weirds me out." Wave said.

"Yeah, maybe we just have to get used to it a bit more." Tatsumi said as he placed more foundations on the ground, before walls, a doorframe and a ceiling were put on top. A door was put into the frame and a campfire stood in front of the hut. Tatsumi looked at his work with some pride. "Well it's not that bad." Wave nodded at this.

"Better than sleeping on the ground and outside. Also I got the bed finished." Wave said as he walked into the hut and now saw a red outline. As he tried to put it down it didn't work. "What the-?"

"What's the matter?" Tatsumi asked.

"I only see that red outline and I can't put the bed down." Wave said.

"A red outline? Maybe it means just that. The outlines of the hut parts were green." Tatsumi concluded. Wave tried again, moving around until he could place the bed down, which now was located at the side of the room. This moment however was interrupted by Tatsumi's stomach growling, who blushed a little in embarrassment at this as he scratched the back of his neck while smiling sheepish. Wave gave him a deadpan as his own stomach growled.

"I guess, we better get something to eat before it gets dark." Tatsumi said. Wave nodded as both Boys went out the hut and set out into the jungle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kurome and Akame_

The heat of the fire and the cracking Sound of the burned Wood greeted Akame when she woke up. Slowly opening her eyes she looked up the evening sky as she sat up and looked around. She was still at the fire place where she and Kurome had been eating their lunch just before These reptilian creatures attacked them. The memories flooded her mind as she immediately looked around for the black haired Girl. And she had not Long to search.

Kurome meanwhile had managed to cook one of the other predators that had tried to steal their kill as the younger sibling chewed on the clawed leg of one of them. When she noticed that Akame had woken up she immediately rushed over to her, still with the food in her mouth and embraced her sister. Akame was slightly taken offguard, but she quickly returned the hug.

"I'm sorry. I made you worry." Akame whispered into her ear just as she caught sight of the rest of the dead creature that her sisters was eating. Apparantly she had managed to finish the other two and the small creatures as well all on her own. Even for Akame it was sometimes scary what her sister could eat at once. However that didn't matter right now as she had only eyes for the Food. The smell of grilled meat invaded her nostrils, making her stand up with her sister still clinging to her and make her way to the campfire to get some herself.

After a while nothing but bones remained of the killed creatures as Akame looked up the slowly descending sun.

"We Need to find a shelter for the night." Akame stated the obvious as she stood up. Kurome followed suit as she looked around.

"We are nowhere near civilisation." She stated. Akame nodded at this as she laid eyes on the strange, floating constructs.

"Still we have to figure out how to survive here. Hunting is no problem but we will need a roof above our heads." Akame said as she grabbed Kurome's Hand. "Let's find a place to sleep tonight." She said. Kurome smiled at this and tightened her grip around Akame's hand as both of them walked of into the northwest.

"Onee-san?" Kurome asked as she looked at the implant on her sister's arm. Then she looked at her own. She tried to scratch it, but to no avail. Then she bit on it, making the HUD pop up and startled both girls.

"Kurome what did you do?" Akame asked. Kurome shook her head, saying 'No idea.' Both Girls looked at it, before they Chose to ignore it, making it disappear. Both Girls simply kept Walking as they arrived in a dense forest. Now the two sisters were sure that this wasn't the same forest the empire had brought them when they were children, but it felt similiar for both of them. Akame could tell by the way Kurome looked around and Kurome could tell by cold look in her sisters eyes.

It was a tense situation for both of them. Still they had no choice in this matter. They were surrounded by large trees and the sounds of unknown animals everywhere. Still if they wanted to survive they had to fight. While walking through the forest the two sisters picked up berries, which quickly disappeared in their stomachs, leaving only the leaves on the twigs of the bushes.

Soon however they stopped in their tracks as they came across a group of large bears. The mammals roared at the two humans while baring their teeth or standing on their hindlegs to be more intimidating, but both sisters simply looked at them with a deadpan look. This continued for a moment as the bears showed to be short tempered and charged at them.

In the next moment they were killed by the two assassins. Kurome looked at the bears slightly drooling before grabbing it's fur.

"Soft and warm." She said, while Akame looked around.

"We have no knifes to cut their fur off and no water to clean our weapons if they get dirty. We should leave them here." Akame said. Kurome turned to her sister with a deadpan, before her expression changed.

Akame took a step back at this. She couldn't believe it. Kurome did the puppy eyes. Big, black puppy eyes that looked at her like asking "Why not?". Akame was a cold and almost emotionless assassin on the outside, but she was sure that no one, not even General Esdeath, could ever be immune to this trump card of Kurome. Heavyly sighing she turned around.

"Fine. Take one along. We might need it to keep warm tonight." She said as Kurome ordered one of her new puppets to follow them. As the two walked side by side again Akame caught her sister sticking her tongue out slightly at her. That however only got Kurome a whack on top of her head.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Mine_

"GGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHH! FINALLY OUT OF THAT SWAMP!" Mine said as she finally could feel solid ground under her feet that didn't gave in like 5 Inches whenever she stepped down. She had endured giant dragonflies, crocodilians and Serpents, even giant toads and leeches, but now she was finally out of the swamp. Instead she now found herself at the side of a river that flowded through a group of small islands.

It was indeed a nicer place than the swamp she used to be in. Going to the riverbank she tried to get rid off the stains on her clothes as she heard a loud thumping Sound behind her. Turning around with Pumpkin in her hand she came face to face with an even larger predator. It looked like a bipedal crocodile in some way, but it had no hard scales and the body was covered with dark grey and white scales, making it kind of look like a tiger or a zebra.

The large reptile looked at the pinkette with curiousity as it turned it's head towards the river as it simply walked along the side of the body of water. Mine didn't took her eyes from the animal as it always could turn around and attack her. However instead is simply thrusted it's head inside the water and pulled out a giant Piranha. The dark colored fish was easily as big as a full grown man and the many sharp teeth were just a proof for it's ferocious lifestyle as it snapped the whole time with it's jaws, hoping to hurt the larger predator. Mine quickly withdrew from the water at this as she walked away from the large creature.

After a few minutes Mine noticed that it was becoming evening as she had still no clue where she was or how to survive in this hostile environment. She might have survived on the streets, when she was younger, but out here in the wilderness it was something else all together. Here were no walls that Held the danger beasts out and no Soul would throw away Food, that could be scavanged. It was indeed not good for the girl.

Also she had mainly being given food since kitchen duties were more Akame's and Tatsumi's kind of work. The memory of the brunette boy made her heart sink as she simply wandered along the river's shore. She remembered when she and the rest of Night Raid had heard of Tatsumi being caught by the Empire and his public execution. She remembered the fight with General Budo and the pain when Pumpkin was basically torn apart by it's own power.

And then there was her death. When Tatsumi had tried to carry her back to the hideout to save at least her life. When she stopped him and confessed to him. Only to die a few moments later.

The memory made her incredibly sad as her vision got blurry from tears that fell from her face.

' _If I only could have lived longer... If I only could have said it earlier..._ ' Were her thoughts as she walked around and started to pick up small wooden sticks for a campfire. "Ha! As if I couldn't survive in the wilderness on my own." She said to herself.

However Things turned even uglier as she stumbled across another predator that was not ignoring her like the last one. It was a Group of reptiles with feathers covering their bodies. Despite their small size they all bared their teeth and claws as they hissed at the pinkette. Mine didn't hesitated and dropped what Little she had gathere to draw her gun, but the reptilians already stormed towards her and almost reached her as her teigu roared to life. The bullets tore through the small creatures, but a few of them managed to get through. They clawed and bit Mine at her legs and waist, making her cry out in pain.

"GET! OFF!" She shouted as she struck the offending creatures with Pumpkin's stock, before shooting them as well. However shortly after she killed the last creature the adrenaline's effect in her blood wore off and exhaustion and pain filled her mind. She touched one of the wounds she had received Feeling the warm blood and the sharp pain. "Great, just what I need..." Mine muttered.

And just as things seemed like they couldn't get worse, they got worse as another pack of large feathered reptilians came out the vegetation attracted by the noises and the smell of fresh blood. Mine gave a "Tch" as she tried to point her teigu's barrel at the new threats, but in the next moment she lost all power to stand and fell over. She wasn't unconscious yet, so she saw how the new arrived creatures stalked closer to her. Their barks and hisses were almost like a language on their own. The lsat Thing that Mine heard as she blacked out was how the hisses and snarls turned into roars and how blood splattered on the ground.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Lubbock_

The green haired teen had been chased through the whole plains as the insects proved to be more presistent than most larger danger beasts. Even if he turned back and lashed out with his teigu at the ants, whenever one of them died two others took it's place. However sooner or later the ants gave up their chase and returned to their hive.

But there had been more dangerous creatures around the parts Lubbock had been. There were giant danger beast like reptiles, large wolfs and there was not a single drop of water visible far and wide.

Leaning against a boulder of sandrock, Lubbock gazed up the clear blue sky as he sweated bullets. His clothes stuck on him and were uncomfortable. All kinds of thoughts ran through his mind as he tried to make some sense of what he had seen so far and what he knew. However when you are completely dried up and the sun was mercilessly shining down on one, it was hard to concentrate.

"Must...find...water..." Green-haired boy said picking himself up from the ground. However all he saw was sand, plants and strange danger beasts that he had never seen or read about in his life. Then a buzzing sound came from behind him, making the boy jump. He immediately had Cross Tail ready and slashed at the buzzing insect. However it was no ant that he slashed into ribbons, but some kind of large beetle with a large blue abdomen.

The desperate slash had cost Lubbock a lot of energy as he tried to not fall unconscious any moment now. However just as he was about to give in, something reflected the harsh sun light, making it shine into his eyes. Taking a step backwards and rubbing his blinded eye he looked down at the insect's served abdomen. And there he saw it.

Water. It was not really clean, but it was still water that was inside the strange insects abdomen. Lubbock immediately put his hands around the fragment of the carapace and began to drink. The cool water had a somewhat bitter taste due being mixed with the body fluids of the insect, but Lubbock couldn't really care less right now. When he was finished he had somehow calmed down and the fever that clouded his senses was gone.

"Now that is good to know. Now then," Lubbock said as he put out his jacket and let it fall to the ground. However he stopped right there as he suddenly noticed a diamond shaped implant in his arm. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Lubbock said as he tried to scratch it out of his arm, but it was to no avail. Instead his finger brushed against the middle and pushed it down, opening the boy's inventory. "Huh? That looks pretty advanced. No imperial technology is this far as far as I know that is." He muttered as he grabbed his jacket as it disappeared. In the same moment it appeared in his inventory.

Too stunned in that moment, Lubbock couldn't notice how another living being had started to approach him. It touched his shoulder lightly almost making him jump out of his skin as he felt the foreign object grazing his shoulder. With a 'manly' yelp he jumped away and turned around only to meet something he didn't expect.

The creature had fallen to the ground, but seemed to have landed on it's hindlegs. It had large ears like a desert fox and the body resembled that of a kangaroo. All in all the creature looked kind of like a large kangaroo mouse. It's large blue eyes looked at him curiously as it made a small sound that seemed to belong to a little dog. Sighing at this Lubbock looked at the strange creature. In his eyes he could even see some text when he looked at the creature.

' _The hell is this? Jerboa? Level 2? What's that supposed to mean?_ ' Lubbock asked himself as he crouched down and reached out to touch the creature, but just as his fingertips were a centimeter away from it's large ears, it turned around and ran off. Lubbock looked after the strange creature for a moment before standing up again. "What the hell am I doing? I need to find a way back! That should be my first and most important priority! We still have to beat the Empire!" He said to himself as he looked around before he caught sight on one of the massive, floating constructs. ' _It seems like I'm further away from home than I thought._ ' Lubbock thought. ' _But don't worry Najenda. I'll come back to you!_ ' Lubbock then continued wandering the strange desert he had landed in.

Meanwhile the vultures drew their circles above him, before one of them flew away into the northwest.

* * *

 **Alright fellows. That's it for now. I hope I could thrill you for the next chapter or at least assure you that this story will be continued. (Sigh) It's quite difficult to write a fanfic about a game that you never played, but I simply don't have the time to play it nor the money to buy it. (Not to mention that there is no real game store anywhere close by to buy any games and that the only one that is 'relatively' close doesn't sell ARK for PC. (DAMMIT!)  
**

 **However now you have read through this entire chapter and probably you are asking yourself 'What kind of poll is this going to be?'. Well it is a topic that I have been wondering since the original idea has taken root in my head.**

 **(Drumrolls)**

 **And the question is: "Should Sheele be in this story?" Now I had pretty much thought that I had made a list of characters that I wanted to in this story. Think of it like a big casting Show and looking through each and every one of them and say if they were survivor material.**

 **(Note: Never invite Esdeath to such events. She'll put the entire project on ice.)**

 **So this in now for you to decide. You find the poll on my profile together with the poll for a better title of this story.**

 **With that being said have a nice day. I hope to see you next time.**

 **?: How about you stop sucking at writing this?**

 **Don Orbit: Shut up Z. You know it's not easy.**

 **Z: Whatever. Im going home.  
**

 **Don Orbit: Wait a minute where's my purse? Oh no you don- (Z disappeared in a vortex) ZELRETCH! (Door gets kicked in by a certain yandere bluenette general with a killer figure)  
**

 **Esdeath: (glares) You...**

 **Don Orbit: EEEEEPP!**


End file.
